


After Today

by wanttoflyhigh



Category: Tales of Phantasia
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, General, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttoflyhigh/pseuds/wanttoflyhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point, feelings changed. But when and if not known when... where?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Today

“What will I be doing years from now?”

 

Cless turned his attention to his blue-haired friend, who had asked him right after he had finished his morning routine of practicing swordsmanship. The blond-haired male sheathed his blade and fixed his best friend a smile. “Well... hopefully be able to carry on the dojo and the Alvein-style sword technique, pass it on and all. Somewhere in between maybe become a knight for awhile. What about you?”

 

Chester shrugged, saying, “I’ll figure it out.”

 

The blond laughed. “That’s totally like you. To be honest, you’ll probably be still going out on important quests like old times.”

 

The bluenette grinned as he replied, “Hunting for food is considered a quest now? I’ll take it. Although, at one point maybe you’d wind up taking more than you can chew, and suddenly, your best friend would have to swoop in. Everyone would know the tale of how the great and legendary archer saved the supposed hero of all time!”

 

Cless just gave Chester a look and said, “...Sounds like something for the history books.”

 

The blue-haired male swung an arm around his friend’s shoulder, and made an an arc in front of them with his free arm. “Do you mean only one of the chapters that would be written in history detailing the events of our many adventures?”

 

The blond gave a sheepish smile. “Yeah... I wouldn’t mind having a story of our adventures, if they were simple like that. But, I think you may be exaggerating me getting into a situation like that.”

 

“Because you’re the “hero” of the story?”

 

Cless looked embarrassed and nudged Chester. “That’s not why. Besides, I’m the one with the sword, I’d be able to dispatch enemies up front quicker.”

 

His best friend gave him a look and said, “Now I think you’re showing off. How about we put it to the test?”

 

The blond laughed. “Right now?”

 

Chester raised a brow as he asked, “Are you laughing because you think you’d be able to kick my ass?”

 

Cless replied, “No, actually. I just think if we do it, it should be a little later so I have time to snack.”

 

Chester said, with a smirk, “‘If’. Thinking about backing out like a little baby, now?”

 

“Who’s the baby?!”

 

...

 

Chester panted as he had his hands on his knees. So he was able to net 15 monsters on his own, but it looked like Cless was in the lead by two more. Considering how many times he had to enter combat and score the killing hit himself, that should have been considered impressive. But, the bluenette was hard on himself naturally, and considered it not enough -- he needed to show off after all.

 

Now, if he could manage to off 5 more than his friend by the end of this,  _ that _ would be impressive. At the thought, he watched his best friend easily cut down a boar, in a way that captivated his attention. He shook his head, now Cless was in the lead by three!

 

Cless did turn around to face Chester and said with cheer, “Looks like you’re dragging behind Chester! I don’t think you’ll be able to beat me, so... we could end it here, if you want.”

 

Chester put his hands on his hips as he replied, “I don’t think so. First one to 25 wins! You’re just getting cocky. Just you watch, Cless.”

 

The blond grinned sheepishly. “Okay, but you’ll be eating your words, you know.”

 

Just then, Chester saw a shadow of something towering behind Cless, and quickly began to knock an arrow. All the same, the short-haired blond, whipped around, before swinging his sword in a wide, grandiose arc. The blue-haired male grunted in disappointment as the large, monstrous bear fell dead without interference from his end.

 

There goes his miraculous save and a point.

 

Then, Cless turned around to face him with a grin, only for his expression to turn into one of shock. “CHESTER, BEHIND YOU!”

 

The blue-haired male didn’t have time to move, before he felt something like claws tearing into his back, ripping through the thin cloth worn, and sending him to the grassy ground beneath him. All he could think was,  _ My body... why won’t it listen to me? _

 

Then he passed out.

 

After killing the monster with a vengeance, Cless ran to Chester’s side. Quickly he pulled out a bottle, kneeling down to where his friend lay and without a single bit of hesitation, administered the life-saving liquid to him. While he did so, his hands had carefully cupped the blue-haired male’s cheeks.

 

Then, Cless pulled away, as a bit of the liquid trickled down his lips, and he used some of his friend’s clothing to wrap around to temporarily stop the bleeding which had begun to slow anyway. Then, he picked Chester up, heading back towards town, which luckily wasn’t too far off.

 

...

 

Cless sighed as he lowered his friend into the bed, who seemed to be faring better, but was still unconscious. He stared at Chester, and his fingers were trying to lightly (but clumsily) put a strand of blue errant hair back in its proper place. He heard Ami come in, making him quickly draw away from his friend. He heard her ask, “Is big brother going to be okay?”

 

The blond nodded with a smile. “He just overdid it, honestly. So now he needs to rest.”

 

“Can you please stay?”

 

Cless nodded. “I don’t mind. I was thinking of doing it anyway.”

 

Then he walked over, saying, “I’ll even help you cook. Hopefully, he’ll be awake when we’re done.”

 

Ami nodded. “Mhm!”

 

...

 

Chester saw a mismatched crowd of shadows, and voices amongst the group which seemed to be people, crowding around  _ something _ . He heard them murmuring something, and then a few words.

 

“Poor boy.”

 

“He had so much to live for, too.”

 

“If only he hadn’t gone on that adventure.”

 

“That ‘man’ wouldn’t have killed him.”

 

“I think he was jealous of him.”

 

Heart-racing, the blue-haired male forced people aside, and he stumbled into a pool of blood, his boots making a wretched-sounding splash as he did so. The bluenette froze, as his blue eyes became fixated on the bloodied body of Cless, whose hand was still tightly clutching his blade. The wound was easily appeared to be a stab in the stomach, and blood trickled down his mouth. Then, those brown eyes opened and he asked, “Why didn’t you save me?”

 

...

 

Chester woke up with a gasp and fell out of his bed. He swore, “ _ Fuck _ !”

 

He saw Ami and Cless run in. The blond’s hand reached towards him as he asked, “Are you al--”

 

_ Slap. _

 

Cless withdrew his hand, rubbing it a bit. Ami put her hands to her own together asking, “Brother...?”

 

It took Chester a moment to realize that he was actually completely in reality, and no, his best friend wasn’t dead. Plus, Ami was there too.

 

Cless shook his head and said, “Chester, I think you had a bad dream. Are you feeling alright?”

 

The blue-haired male paused, and his face glowed. “... Well, that was embarrassing. Anyway, I’m fine. I’ll live, at least.”

 

The short-haired blond gave a sheepish smile and extended his hand again. This time, he took it and said, “Everything’s alright, Ami. Just me overreacting.”

 

Ami released a sigh of relief. “Okay, but we also made stuff to eat. If you want, that is.”

 

Cless’ smiled and nodded, “Yeah.”

 

Chester noticed that the blond had decided to give his hand a reassuring squeeze even before the bluenette gave his agreement to the invitation. Then a small smile, before they all headed downstairs, and Cless had let go.

 

...

 

Cless sheathed his blade after another bit of training, and then wiped some sweat after taking off his headband. He then shifts into something more casual: a brown shirt and tan pants. It was a bit late now, after all, and he went to join his family for dinner.

 

The short-haired blond sat down. He heard his father ask, “Anyone from Euclid catch your eye?”

 

Cless smiled a bit as he replied, “Well...I was thinking about in a year I can begin to enter into the knight’s ranks--”

 

Miguel interrupted, shaking his head, “No, no, no, not that. I mean, someone you wish to engage.”

 

The short-haired blond replied, “Not really... well, I’d prefer someone I know, I guess. Someone who I can rely on and know I can rely on them, vice versa. Someone kinda funny, easy to get along with. Someone like Ch...”

 

The rest of Cless’ words were drowned in a strangled noise as the blond realized what he was about to say, when the male with blue hair popped into his head as a very attractive, viable prospect. His face turned red as a cherry and he quickly rose to his feet. “Um, thanks for the meal, mom. See you guys later, night!”

 

Then the blond sprinted upstairs, leaving behind the two confused parents. Then Maria seemed to get an idea and said, “... Maybe there is someone.”

 

Miguel nodded and then said with cheer, “We should prepare some celebration.”

 

Cless listened to the two talk excitedly downstairs and put a palm on his face, before slowing sliding it down. This was so embarrassing.

 

But at the same time, as Cless thought more and more upon it, the ugly truth was revealed to him. He became a little afraid... to put it very mildly, that it would ruin everything.

 

He just needed to create some distance from these feelings and would do it the only way he knew how.

 

...

 

Chester found that the past coming week was a little more different than he’d ever imagined. But, not in a good way. The route of this culmination belonged to the simple fact that Cless seemed to have been scarce or made himself scarce this time. Usually, he’d figure something had come up, but he had seen the blond around, and whenever he’d go to speak to him, after just a few words in, the blond would make up some excuse to leave.

 

He began to wonder if he had done something wrong. Come the next week, the bluenette decided to do something about it.

 

He went over to Cless’, inquired about as to where he was, only to find out he was out in the forest  _ by himself _ . He could only think,  _ Alright buddy, what are you up to that you couldn’t even tell me? _

 

Chester can’t say he was surprised to see Cless doing his usual thing. The blond whipped around to spot Chester after he came in and he stomped up to him. Cless smiled sheepishly as he said, “Oh Chester, I didn’t expect to see you here...”

 

Chester frowned and said, “Yeah you wouldn’t have seen me here, even. If I hadn’t asked around. Now, what’s going on with you?”

 

Cless froze and fell silent, eyes darting to the side as he thought of how to say something regarding this matter. However, the silence elongated and Chester pressed, “Did I do something wrong?”

 

The blond’s anxious brown eyes quickly dart back to the bluenette and he shook his head. “N-no, it’s not that!”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

Cless swallowed, looking at the serious look on Chester’s face, before he gave a shuddering sigh. “...Listen, Chester. I... I think I have feelings for you. I-I really like you.”

 

Chester looked confused and he inquired, “What? Why is that such a big deal? I like you too.”

 

The blond gave a nervous look “...That’s not what I mean. Chester, I want to be with you, and hug you, and hold you in my arms.”

 

The blue-haired male pause. “You know, that sounds a little weird. Are you feeling alright? Or is this the punchline to a joke?”

 

Cless didn’t say anything at that for awhile, as his face turned red from humiliation, and he hurriedly said, “...y-yeah. It’s a joke. Okay, I’ll admit it, I came out here by myself because ... it slipped my mind to ask you. I was running some errands for...for...”

 

The blue-haired male realized his mistake when the blond’s eyes began to water and he gasped. “...forget it. This is stupid anyway! I...I...I love you, okay?! Is that so weird?!”

 

Chester immediately closed the distance before Cless could get even more upset, carefully wrapped his arms around him, and pull him in for a soft kiss. He pulled away and said, “I’m sorry, Cless. I misunderstood--I didn’t realize you were serious in that way.”

 

The blond returned the kiss gently, hands going to grip the bluenette’s shoulders. When he pulled away, it was with a small smile. “... No it’s okay, as long as it’s okay with you and you actually understood after a bit.”

 

Chester laughed and lightly pulled Cless closer, saying, “Just wait until we talk to your parents about it.”

 

Cless grumbled. “Don’t mention it, they’ll be hounding me for new information every day if we tell them immediately.”

 

Chester said, “Well then, here we come, massive amounts of questioning!”

 

The blond rolled his eyes, before smiling a little and kissed Chester again. Then, he heard the blue-haired male say into his ear, “... I’ve always loved you as well. That’s why, no matter what, I can still be by your side.”

 

When he pulled back, he noticed the happy smile on Cless’ face. “... I’m glad. Thank you, Chester.”

 

“No problem. Now let’s get back before it gets too late and dump info on your parents.”

 

“Not looking so forward to THAT one...”

 

\--

 

Chester plopped on the bed and sighed, saying, "I knew it."

 

Cless laughed, until the bluenette reached for a pillow and threw it at him, before going in for a tickle attack. He listened to Cless laughing loudly, voice cracking because of how hard he was laughing. The blue-haired male took in the features of his best friend and lover, even the shirt that was riding up a little as a result of him squirming around. This made him decide to lean in, until Cless shouted, "Gotcha!"

 

Moment ruined, Chester found himself getting hit with pillows. But all the same he didn't mind too much, as long as they were together and were having fun.


End file.
